onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vergo
abilities and power hi. about welgo's power, what we've seen in this chapter (672) isn't a new or strange or unique "ability to quickly change the density of an object into something much harder", but is simply the Busoshoku Haki, nothing more :) _a.p. Enchanting tale old chap. Except you're wrong. As long as it isn't said what it is it's just an unnamed ability. 10:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror 10:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) As far we know, Busoshoku Haki has that effect only on Luffy, due to the vulcanization of the rubber, so it's unlike in my opinion that's an Haki effect too, but since we don't know let's say it's just an unnamed ability. ? maybe i don't remember well, but i think that the 'vulcanization theory' of Gomu gomu + haki that we have is not actually confirmed in the manga. and i definitely can't see how some of you can say that Welgo's ability change the material of his weapon, when the only confirmed thing is that it becames 'black' and harder :) . a.p. 13:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It isn't Haki. Haki only effects the body itself and not objects. SeaTerror 10:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :The Kuja and Shanks, as well as Rayleigh explicitly saying Haki can be imbued into weapons suggests otherwise. Zodiaque 11:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That's just imbuing them with extra power though, not changing it into another material entirely. Haki isn't alchemy. 11:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) While I will admit that Haki was my first impression as well, it's better to wait and see since we don't know if the koka ability can only be used by Luffy due to his rubber body. 16:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I am thinking he could possibly be able to turn objects and himself into a metal of some kind. 09:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Possible Aid? is it just me or this guy might help the straw hats? 11:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) For once I agree with an AWC 09:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Object on the face I think it is obvious it is a bandage. Just like the coat, it is striped but not to his whole. We should name it as it is, a bandage. LordRayleigh 11:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) From a distance it does, however up close (as can be seen above and behind Welgo in the image) it more resembles half eaten meat. There isn't even anything connecting it to his face like a regular bandage would. 12:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I first though it was a half-eaten steak but it could look like a steak because it has crossed stripes. That would make more sense to be just some eccentric clothing style - a part striped and another blank - like Inazuma's own eccentric clothing style, and not in plus a man with a steak on his face. I just see the stripes as a style of Wengo printed on part of his wearing - the unknown object and the coat are both stripes and not to their whole. Thus the object would be a sticky bandage and not a sticky half-eaten steak. By the way, there isn't any of bite to me on the object : we don't see toothprint. Plus, if it's a steak, it means he removed part of the half-eaten steak's stripes because a steak would have to be fully striped. That would necessarily requite devil fruit powers to whiten a steak.LordRayleigh 12:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Welgo or Wengo? I see that some people called him "Vengo". Does it matter? 14:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Name I think Velgo is better than Welgo for his name. If Welgo we have to pronounce his name in German. --Klobis 13:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Mangastream used Virgo, wouldn't it be a plausible romanization? I agree with sff9,i think the mangastream translations can be trusted more then mangareaders,therefore we should think that welgo is actually a romanization for the name virgo. User:X-RAPTOR 14:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Virgo is ヴ'ァ'ルゴ. He is ヴ'ェ'ルゴ. --Klobis 15:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I should be changed to Virgo since mangastream is usually more accurate. 16:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Klobis on this one. Velgo, from the information we have, seems to make more sense, though my gut is telling me Virgo. 16:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Virgo is actually a girl's name, so it's not logical seeing that he is a male. 15:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) So Velgo it is, for now at least. :Just my two cents: If it would be pronounced German, it's the company's name WERGO - it's written the same way as transliteration as this character. :But the name ヴェルゴ could also be written - and that would actually fit to what we see him doing to Law - as Vergo. vergo is the Latin word for bend. :Nevermind though - let's keep it this way until Oda gives us something official. Maybe he's gonna troll us all next chapter ... ^^ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Haki? Isn't his attack on law with the bamboo stick just him using Busoshoku haki. It seems very similar to how Luffy using Busoshoku haki is drawn and seems to have the same effect, making the bamboo stick harder.Skippidy-Bops 16:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) straining? in the conversation with Law, he said that If Law had killed him, Law would have died, as well as mockingly "Did you think he didn't know?" saying that adults will allways find law's secrets and so forth. The implication I got wasn't that Welgo was causing the strain, but that Law had been poisoned by Caesar instead. The fact that Caesar knew Law had turned on the Yeti Cool brothers, and didn't seem to care, also supports this. In which case, the strain by presence thing is just a misconception.13th madman 13:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC)